Strength in Steel, Strength in Heart
by Victortegon
Summary: Alternate Universe fic where Hellsing Meets Inu Yasha with a few of my custom characters thrown into the mix. Read and review please, don't worry, it will live up to it's rating soon.


Hellsing/ IY AU Fic

"Strength in Steel, Strength in Heart."

Ch. 1- When to Comply...

Author: BCross

This is a fanfic. Which means I will be writing a story that will use characters from one or more popular series that I do not own. Blame money on that one. So I will say now for all the super nosy people who like to complain and will say now: I do not own either Inuyasha or Hellsing, they are the property of their respective owners. I'm kinda borrowing them, like countless others. However, I will bring in two or more of my own original characters, notably Rawl Schwarzkreuz and Des Wraith. They are MINE, which means if you use them without giving me credit or telling me, I will be supremely upset. That aside, if you wish to contact me for any reason, though I have a small quota of complaints I can handle, email me at Other than that, sit back, relax and enjoy.

Ch. 1: When to Comply...

It was a minor insult to him, to be led around by an old human barely alive enough to perform his duties. But here he was a guest, on business, so he did not allow it to break his stoic expression. He had to come and speak with this person, the leader of the Hellsing organization. Even though he had several meetings that had to be cancelled, this was something that could not wait. He was not going to let his brother make a fool of him, nor let him run rampant. This was out of his hands, a suprise to most.

She looked up at the wood doors that faced her desk. Through a recent accident that required really desperate measures, her blue eyes had given way to ones as red as blood. Though she had become what she had long despised and hunted, she had to grow accustom to the change. Tonight she had a rather suprise meeting with the head of a powerful Japanese company, who came to England and to her with a mission. A mission dealing with Vampires. So when she sensed him approach, she idly wondered what his story was going to be.

Walter opened the office door and stepped inside, allowing the tall man to walk in. He wore a light colored business suit, his silvery white hair going all the way down to his waist. His narrow eyes housed piercing gold irises that surveyed everything before him. Around his neck was a small jewel, a charm that kept his true appearance from the prying eyes of the public.

"Sir Integra, Sesshoumaru Taishio is here to see you."

The woman nodded to the old retainer, who stepped back and closed the door and remained to watch. Sesshoumaru stepped forward and bowed out of respect of one leader to another. Sir Integra was now dressing in black and red, rather than green and blue. She still wore her glasses and the cross around her neck, and still smoked cigars, despite her change into the world of the undead. She looked up at him and he down at her, each sizing the other up. Finally, Sir Integra broke the stalemate.

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru Taishio, what brings you here to Great Britian in search of vampire hunters? What does a great demon need of us?" she asked, her fire red eyes locked on to his amber eyes.

"The reason that a demon such as myself cannot handle this problem, because it involves demons and half demons being turned into nightmares that feed on blood and are repulsed by sunlight. What I came here for, was the use of one of your hunters to end this meanace before it becomes a major disaster. These half vampires are powerful, they have killed or turned many demons and half breeds, and I cannot penetrate their circles to find the master."

The demon lord hated to ask for outside assistance, but this matter was out of his hands. It was a realm alien to him. Sir Integra thought long and hard for a moment. Powerful halfbreeds that could make this powerful man think twice before killing one was proof enough. If they got loose, the world would be in very deep trouble. And what better way to fight halfbreeds, than with another.

"I see. If these creatures were to move about the world, not even my supreme agent could stand a chance against them all. I will lend you the services of one of my best agents. He has much experiance with this sort of thing, after all, he is almost just like them."

Sir Integra grinned slightly, a fang poking from under her top lip. She took a long drag of her cigar and placed it in the ash tray for the moment. She reached out and puched an intercom button, the light on the phone flashing a bit before a person on the other line picked up. The voice on the other end was forceful, but not rude in anyway. It was not British, definetly American. Though it sounded more educated than the stereotypical American, one could detect a faint Texas accent.

"Yes Sir Integra? What can I do for you?"

"Rawl, please come to my office. I have an important assignment for you. It is most urgent."

"Yes sir, on my way."

The man on the other end hung up, and Integra pushed the button to turn off the intercom. She then looked to Sesshoumaru and stood up.

"Do not let his appearance and manner fool you, this agent is very capable for this mission. But a word of caution, do not tell him how to do his job. Simply answer any question he has and he will go about his assignment."

A moment later there was a knock at the office door, announcing the agent's arrival. Walter opened the door, and Sesshoumaru found himself confronted by a rather odd and totally unique scent. He had been wondering what Sir Integra meant about the agent being similar to these demon and vampire half breeds. The agent was part vampire for sure, but the other half he was not very familiar with. The man was about six foot two, sturdy build. He was built like a fighter, with muscles and sinews to prove it. He had blonde hair, which hung over his eyes, and about level with his chin in the back. It spiked everywhere, with his bangs sweeping to the right. He wore mirrored sunglasses, with a cigarette between his lips. He wore a black t- shirt, almost tight against his chest. He was wearing casual clothes at the moment, loose fitting jeans and some new Converse shoes. Around his neck was a thin chain in which a gold cross hung, making him seem almost normal.

"You rang?" he said, cracking a warm grin, exposing a fang as he took the cigarette from his mouth and held it to his side.

"Rawl Schwarzkreuz, this is Sesshoumaru Taishio. Can you guess why he is here?" Sir Integra asked, the world's straightest face being her own.

Rawl looked at Sesshoumaru for a moment, catalouging his scent in his memory.

"Well, he's here looking for a job, looking for help, or he's here for something I don't want to know about," he said with a grin, joking of course.

"Rawl this is serious! At attention!" Sir Integra snapped, causing Rawl to stand at attention.

Sesshoumaru was a bit amused with this man. Mysterious, undoubtably powerful, but unlike any other nonhuman. His being aside, he acted very human.

"Sir Integra," the demon lord said, stepping up to Rawl, "if you do not mind my asking, what _is_ your agent exactly?"

"Rawl, please answer his question," the vampire leader of Hellsing said to her employee.

"I'm a hybrid between a Werewolf and a Vampire. I possess the raw strength of both, acute senses, a few powers and very few weaknesses of them both. I walk freely in the sun, but only for a few hours before I become ill. I'm who Sir Integra sends in where the odds don't favor a small fully armed army, and Alucard is too busy being in trouble. In Germany, after I attained a form with my full strength, I am also called the Stormwalker, and if you want to see that, better hope your problem is bad enough to require my full strength."

"Pride aside, he is very capable, and my only agent avalible for this assignment. I assume from our eariler conversation you intent to return tonight? Rawl can return with you," Sir Integra said, watching Rawl's eye brow twitch at the comment about his pride.

"If he can, I would appreichiate it greatly. I assume we will discuss a fee once his assignment is completed?" Sesshoumaru asked, his expression and voice calm and emotionless.

Rawl knew what was next: Sir Integra would tell him to go pack. But he could not turn and do it right now, he was not dismissed. And he wondered if he won that last hand of poker with Seras Victoria. The deal was the loser had to forfiet half of a night's blood ration and had to strip for the winner. By now Seras would probably be gone, which would probably be for the better, he was bluffing with a straight gone bad anyway. Sir Integra could tell Rawl's mind was wandering, his sunglasses had slid down his nose becuase he tended to wiggle his nose sometimes when deep in thought. Sesshoumaru and Sir Integra had the chance to see his deep red eyes, which Sir Integra secretly thought of as very handsome for him. Sesshoumaru then understood the need for sunglasses, and did not ask a foolish question.

"Very well. Rawl, get packing, and may the grace of Her Majesty and the Lord be with you," Sir Integra said to her agent, who saluted and turned to leave.

"An interesting man, Rawl Schwarzkreuz. How did you come across this creature," the demon lord asked, not really caring if he got an answer.

"I suggest you wait by your car, he won't be long," Sir Integra said, sitting at her desk, watching Sesshoumaru over the rim of her glasses.

Sesshoumaru was waiting somewhat patiently, the conversation in the office replaying in his head. The head of Hellsing refused to tell him where Rawl came from, or how he became this Hybrid. Seemed like a secret she seemed intent on keeping. He was not one to pry, he just wanted to go back to Tokyo and have the situation dealt with, so he could deal with his brother. He was not kept waiting, after about fifteen minutes, Rawl came out the front door. He had changed into black cargo pants, leather boots, a black leather jacket with a brass cross out line on the back and shoulders, black gloves with brass crosses, and a black Stetson hat. He had a suitcase and a carry on, a cigarette in his lips and a card in one hand. He put his bags in the trunk and both men climbed into the car.

The ride to the airport was uneventful, except when the agent pulled out two revolvers from shoulder holsters hidden under his jacket. Sesshoumaru nearly attacked, but realized Rawl was merely checking his weapons. Two Colt .45 caliber revolvers, custom made, each with "Hellsing, In God We Trust" engraved on each one. They made little conversation, but when they got to the airport and Rawl got his bags checked and flashed the card, they boarded their plane.

Once on the plane, both relaxed a bit, and a small conversation insued.

"So Sesshoumaru, I take it you are not human nor vampire," Rawl asked, flipping his Zippo lighter open and closed repeatedly.

"No, I am an Inu youkai, a dog demon," he answered, "and you must be one of a kind, from what I understand."

"As far as we know," the Hybrid said, "the only one alive. Oh well, it's not without it's problems."

The plane taxis onto the runway and prepares for take off. Rawl and Sesshoumaru fell quiet until the plane was in the air and could resume without much interruption.

"So tell me, exactly what makes these half vampires so particularly dangerous? Is it simply because they have demonic blood or is it something more?" Rawl asked as he clipped the card to his jacket collar.

"No, it has something to do with whoever is turning them. I have yet to find out who this is, but they are powerful on their own."

"Hmmm..." was all the agent said for a while. "What this got to do with your brother? Sounds like you have an old score to settle or something."

"That is not of your concern. Busy yourself with your task, not what concerns my brother or myself-"

Sesshoumaru was not able to finish his remark as Rawl grabbed the collar of the silk shirt and pulled him in close for a very important remark. The demon lord found Rawl's face with a very displeased expression boring holes in his head with harsh red eyes.

"You listen and listen good. If it pretains to my mission in any way, you had better be telling me. Don't you dare let your pride interfer here. So out with it. What does your brother have to do with this?"

Rawl let go of the demon who glare cruise missiles at him for the act, but did not lash out at him. Straightening out his collar, Sesshoumaru decided to tell him enough to be satisfied.

"My bastard brother got mixed up in some pretty nasty business, he ended up being turned. I suspect you will meet him soon enough. He has not returned any call for the past few weeks, skips school more often than usual, and is never home except when he is drunk or wants the car."

Rawl listened to every word, and rather than make a scene, he took it as is. He propped up his right foot on his left knee, took his hat off and hung it on his right knee. He pulled his sunglasses off and hung them on his shirt collar and leaned his head back as if to go to sleep. Sesshoumaru watched him for a moment, trying to figure him out, why he seemed to be rather relaxed despite the conciderable risks. Either he was really powerful, which was unlikely, or he greatly underestimated the weight of this task. The demon lord wondered if Sir Integra made a mistake in sending this halfbreed instead of someone else.

Sir Integra was sitting at her desk, as the cigar smoldered in the ash tray. She had some papers to look through, but for some reason, could not bring herself to read them right now. Something about this mission worried her. It was entirely possible that Rawl could not handle this, despite his conciderable power and abilities. She could tell he was still trying to get over a really rough break up with a werewolf girl, from what it sounded like, he had always had some bad relationships. She knew he was frustrated with it, but what really worried her, was he never talked about it, never really got angry over it, he just kept bottled up inside. From a leadership stand point, it was bad because it could affect his performance in the field, but as the person he confided in when he was most hurt and trying to cope, she worried about Rawl the guy, not Rawl, True Hound of Hellsing.

There was a knock at the office door, but Sir Integra already knew Seras Victoria was at the door. Handy thing these vampiric senses. She allowed one of her most faithful servants enter, and once the door was shut and Seras stood in front of the desk, Sir Integra looked up at her.

"Yes Officer Victoria? What do you need?" she asked, half knowing the answer already.

"I feel something. Something bad. Nothing like when he and I went to Germany together. This is worse, I'm scared for him." Seras confessed, eyes cast down.

"Off the record, so am I," the older woman confessed.

It had been about three months after the accident that Alucard had to intervine and take matters and his Master's life into his own hands. A few weeks before that Rawl joined the ranks of her organization, and four weeks since the time he and herself were trapped in an old cottage up north during one of the worst snow and ice storms the region had ever experianced. It was the third of three life altering events. One was the first meeting with Alucard. The second was the night she was turned. And the third was the three days she spent alone with Rawl.

"Sir Integra, I know he can feel what I feel sometimes, but I am more worried than I can explain. I feel as if he might not come back," Seras stated, her body beginning to tremble.

"Your servant is powerful, wise enough for his age, you must think positively for him. You are his Master, he looks up to you and is devoted to you. You must show strength and resolve, he will follow that lead. Only then can he let go of his troubles and breath freely," Sir Integra stated.

Seras nodded, she understood everything that the older vampire told her, but still could not shake the feeling. She and Rawl had gotten close, but before they could get into a serious relationship, he began to pushed her away, keep her at a distance. Which worried her, which worried Sir Integra, and worried much of the organization that knew him. The Good Ole Boy, the nickname he bestowed upon himself, heavy in a Texas accent, was mostly just a joke that stuck, but even his wise cracks and jokes made her fear go away. She turned and left the office, returning to her quarters and looking at the cards on the table. She flipped the pile of cards over that were Rawl's. Another messed up flush. No wonder he was betting so high. Any thing to make it look like he was not so depressed.

"Damn it Rawl, I can't help you when you don't talk to me," Seras said, a mimic of what her employer thought.


End file.
